


Dear Rival

by tazzymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, in 2019??, naruto fanfiction??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzymoon/pseuds/tazzymoon
Summary: What if Hiruzen didn't listen to Might Gai's pleas? What if Kakashi never left the ANBU?





	Dear Rival

Might Gai looked around the room. It was dark and depressing and mostly empty, except for a lone table with a white sheet over it. Upon further examination, there was something under the sheet. 

 

Gai realized with a pang that it was  _ Kakashi. _

 

The nurse who led him to the room left. “You probably want to be alone,” she said.  _ No _ , Gai did  _ not _ want to be alone right now.

 

He walked over to the table. He stood there in silence for a few minutes, mentally preparing himself. He lifted the sheet. He immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

Kakashi had a gaping hole in his abdomen. His face was still twisted into a grimace. He was in his ANBU gear, Gai noticed, the dog mask still hanging at his side. There was dried blood everywhere; it was under his fingernails; it was caked in his hair; his mask was soaked in it. Gai wondered how Kakashi could possibly breathe with the blood in his mask-

 

He froze.

 

Kakashi is dead.

 

Dead people don’t need to breathe.

 

Gai hadn’t fully grasped the finality of the situation yet. He backed himself into a wall to keep himself from falling over.

 

No more Eternal Rival challenges; dead people can’t do challenges.

 

No more kisses; dead people can’t give you kisses.

 

No more evening strolls; dead people can’t walk with you.

 

No more shared smiles; dead people can’t smile.

 

No more Kakashi.

 

_ No, _ Gai did  _ not  _ want to be alone right now. He wanted Kakashi to jump up from the table, telling him that this was all a prank while smiling that beautiful smile of his.

 

But Gai knew better than that. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he heard the quiet drip of teardrops hitting the ground. He was having trouble breathing now; he should have tried harder to get Kakashi out of the ANBU. Should have begged Sandaime-sama harder to let Kakashi out of that wretched organization. Now it was far too late. The thing he feared most had happened.

 

Kakashi was dead.

 

Gai fell to his knees, sobbing. He stayed there for what felt like hours, holding himself, choking out Kakashi’s name over and over, like a mantra. Finally, he got his breathing under control, picked himself off the floor, and walked back over to the table.

 

“I’m sorry, dear rival.”

 

Gai planted a final kiss on Kakashi’s forehead.

 

“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous to post this, It's really short, I know. I hope you liked it, I've never written a fanfiction before haha. But there is a lack of kakagai on this website and I'm here to make up for it. Should I make another chapter?? idk.
> 
> Tell me in the comments if you see something wrong :)


End file.
